


Sparky

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, killing sparky is the only thing I can’t forgive this woman for so consider this a fix-it fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: You find Wanda’s dog and want to keep it.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness (WandaVision)/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Sparky

You hear some barking outside, so you push yourself off the couch and go to the door.

“Hey Aggie? I’m gonna check something outside real quick, okay?” you call to the kitchen.

“Yeah sure, honey, I’ll be right there,”

You open it and run out into the yard, swiveling your head to try to locate the noise. Soon enough the cause of all the racket is in your sights, and running towards you.

The little dog jumps up on you, wagging its tail.

“Awwww, aren’t you the cutest?” you say, bending down to pet it. The dog keeps jumping on you and licking your face, releasing a laugh from your lips.

“What is it?” Agatha comes outside and joins you. “Oh, it’s Wan-“

“Can we keep it?” you ask, looking up at her with the same puppy eyes as the dog. “I know we already have a pet but I’ve always wanted a dog!”

“Well…” Agatha sighs. She originally had other plans for it in order to manipulate Wanda, but she can never say no to you. “Well, I guess he is pretty cute,”

“So we can?”

“Sure, sweetheart,” she kisses your cheek. “Bring him on in, I’ll make him a bed and some food,”

“Thank you!!” you smile wrapping a free arm around her. “I love you,”

“I love you too,”


End file.
